venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Stars and Garters
Stars and Garters (real name: Tosh Tompkins) is a character on The Venture Bros. He is a member (and apparently the leader) of the superhero group the Crusaders Action League. He is tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. Stars and Garters wears a costume based on the American flag, and carries a star-shaped shield. Character History Tosh Tompkins is a teacher (Military History) at Stuyvesant University in New York City. He is also the superhero known as Stars & Garters. Stars & Garters first encountered the Venture family when he and some other members of the Crusaders Action League arrived at VenTech Tower to recruit Dr. Venture into the CAL's protection scheme. Tosh was unaware that the Ventures were already under the protection of the O.S.I., and he left, embarrassed.''Hostile Makeover'' Later, on the campus of Stuyvesant University, Tompkins taunted the Brown Widow (also in his civilian identity) and threw a can of Jockstar energy drink at him. He laughed when this caused the Brown Widow to fill his pants with webbing, as it appeared he crapped his pants, then left with an unnamed young lady. The next night, Stars and Garters was on the sidewalk eating a hot dog (in his costume) when he responded to the sound of gunshots coming from nearby. When Warriana reported that they came from VenTech Tower, Stars and Garters told the team to stand down since the Ventures has refused their protection. Warriana and Fallen Archer responded to the commotion despite Stars and Garters' instructions, so Stars and Garters gave the Crusaders' rallying cry and proceeded to the scene. Stars and Garters arrived in time to protect Fallen Archer from an enraged Brock Samson. He then fought Samson and J-Bot until Dr. Venture informed the CAL that Brock was his bodyguard. Stars and Garters and the CAL then left without cleaning up. In ''The High Cost of Loathing'' he takes over Prof. Nidaba's philosophy class while the latter is recovering in the hospital. He states that he normally teaches military history and is the coach of the university wrestling team. ("Go Beavers!") He is later seen in his superhero guise playing guitar and singing to a comatose Nidaba in the hospital, suggesting a possible connection between the two. Character Personality Stars and Garters is arrogant in both his civilian and super-hero identities. He is apparently the leader of the Crusaders Action League, but does not seem to command much respect from his teammates (especially Warriana, who called him by his real name while in costume). Stars and Garters seems to be comfortable with the CAL's mercenary tactics, and he would have been content to let the disruption at VenTech Tower go ignored since Dr. Venture had refused to pay for their services. It is not known if Stars and Garters is aware of the group's connection to the criminal Wide Wale. Despite his ways, he has shown to be capable of sympathy as seen when he sung to a comatose Think Tank at the hospital and was even crying at his side. Abilities It has not been established if Stars & Garters has any super-human abilities, or if he is simply extremely well-trained and skilled in combat. He was able to survive a fight against the experienced and trained O.S.I. agent Brock Samson with little-to-no problem. Equipment and Paraphernalia *'Shield' - Stars & Garters carries a star-shaped shield of unknown composition. He uses it as both an offensive and defensive weapon. *He appears to be wearing high heeled go-go boots, which with his stockings, garters, and mutton-sleeved blouse indicate that he is a transvestite, his exaggeratedly macho civilian persona being in this context a comedic form of overcompensation for his cross-dressing. Episode Appearances Season 6 * Hostile Makeover Season 7 * ''The High Cost of Loathing'' Trivia *Star and Garters is based on Marvel Comics character Captain America and Archie Comics character The Shield. *His name is derived from the exclamation "Oh, my stars and garters!", an expression of surprise and astonishment. *His real identity of Tosh Tompkins is based on the Marvel Comics character Flash Thompson, a member of Spider-Man's supporting cast and current superhero. *Stars & Garters' real name of "Tosh Tompkins" may be a tribute to comedian Paul F. Tompkins, who joined the cast in Season 6 as the voice of the Blue Morpho. *Additionally, the first name "Tosh" may be derived from the comedian Daniel Tosh, who is blond(ish) and has a snarky persona. Professor_Tompkins.png|Professor Tompkins References Category:Characters Category:Crusaders Action League members Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Professors and Teachers Category:Superheroes category:Tne Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By Mark Gagliardi Category:Inhabitants of New York